Wenn das Ende naht
by whathobertie
Summary: Hier stehen sie zwischen Ende und Neubeginn. Drama/Allgemein, Gen, Cal/Gillian Freundschaft, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Wenn das Ende naht  
**GENRE:** Drama/Allgemein  
**CHARAKTERE:** Cal, Gillian  
**PAIRING:** Gen, Cal/Gillian Freundschaft  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**SPOILER:** keine  
**WÖRTER:** 1.200  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Hier stehen sie zwischen Ende und Neubeginn.

* * *

Cal Lightman konnte die nervöse Ruhe spüren, sah förmlich wie sie durch den Raum schwirrte, alles einhüllte und schwer unter sich begrub, doch er bekam sie einfach nicht zu fassen. Das hier war ein wichtiges Treffen, ein entscheidender Fall. Etwas, das auch er diesmal verstanden hatte, ohne dass Foster ihm dreiundzwanzig Memos hinterlassen und viereinhalb Standpauken halten musste, während er versuchte, sich aus ihrem vereinnahmenden Klammergriff zu befreien. Es konnte das Ende sein.

Dafür war sie erstaunlich ruhig, wenn er kurz zurückdachte. Nicht einmal der Versuch ihn zu drängen, ihn zu erinnern, ihn zu beeinflussen. Vielleicht hatten sie ja beide dazugelernt.

Gillian spielte mit dem silbernen Armband an ihrem Handgelenk und sah ihn zum ersten Mal mehr oder weniger direkt an, seitdem sie gemeinsam in diesem Konferenzraum steckten. Die Uhr tickte, doch nichts passierte. "Was ist, wenn er sich nicht auf den Deal einlässt?"

"Dann sieht es ziemlich düster für uns aus", schlussfolgerte er wenig hoffnungsfroh und hatte doch ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Hoffe, du hast schon mal Platz in deiner Küche für uns beide gemacht, wenn wir demnächst wieder von da aus arbeiten."

Sie lächelte tapfer. "Ich hoffe nicht."

Er sah durch das Glas hindurch auf den Gang der Lightman Group und suchte nach Torres, doch sie war nirgendwo zu sehen. Sie hatte ein gewisses Talent dazu immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn man sie am wenigsten sehen wollte, aber nie, wenn man sie wirklich brauchte.

In die Stille hinein klingelte plötzlich Gillians Handy und irritierte sie kurz beide. Scheinbar ohne nachzusehen, wer genau am anderen Ende war, nahm sie das Telefonat an. Wenn es Mitchells Anwalt war, dann war womöglich alles schon gelaufen, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte. Es war das Ende.

_Verdammt_, dachte sich Cal und formte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen zu Fäusten, während er Gillian ansah und sich darauf einstellte, aus ihren Worten zu schließen, wie tief genau sie in der Scheiße saßen.

Doch Gillian senkte ihren Blick und drehte sich um, lief in eine Ecke des Raumes, weg von Cal am anderen Ende. "Es ist gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt", sagte sie leise.

Okay, nicht Mitchells Anwalt. Doch die Neugier geweckt, studierte er Gillian weiter und versuchte trotz der warnenden Stimme in seinem Kopf herauszufinden, wer es dann sein könnte. Ihre Körpersprache hinterließ ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm.

"Es ist wirklich gerade nicht so gut", wiederholte sie und bemühte sich hörbar das Gespräch zu beenden, doch ihr Anrufer schien nicht locker zu lassen. "Wir sprechen ein anderes Mal, okay."

Sie legte auf und Cal konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, als sie wieder zurück kam und versuchte so zu wirken, als wäre nichts passiert. Er wartete einen Moment und beobachtete sie einfach nur. Wie sie eine Strähne nervös zurück hinters Ohr strich, den Blick gesenkt hielt, ihre Unterlippe ein wenig mehr unter die obere schob.

"Irgendein Zeichen von Mitchell?", fragte sie, anscheinend um die unangenehme Stille zu eliminieren.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie war immer noch mit ihrem Handy beschäftigt und er blickte auf ihre Finger, die wahllos ein paar Tasten drückten. "Alles klar?"

"Ja", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden.

Er glaubte ihr kein Wort, doch er konnte sich zeitweilig von den in seinem Kopf kreisenden Gedanken befreien und hielt auf dem Gang weiter Ausschau nach Torres.

"Du wirst mich mit Blicken und Fragen belästigen, bis ich dir sage, wer es war, oder?"

Er sah überrascht zu ihr zurück. "Nun, ich könnte mich zurückhalten, bis dieser ganze Mitchell-Quatsch hier vorbei ist, aber danach würde ich loslegen, ja."

Ihr kurzes Lachen klang beinahe verzweifelt. Erst jetzt schien sich ihm wirklich zu offenbaren, welcher Druck nicht nur in diesem Raum zwischen einem schiefgegangenen Fall und begründeten Zukunftsängsten auf ihr lastete. Es war mehr als das.

Sie hob den Kopf, der Blick wieder tapfer. "Alec. Er ruft mich seit ein paar Wochen immer wieder an."

Cal zog es vor nichts zu sagen und ließ die Hände zurück in seine Hosentaschen gleiten. _Ausgerechnet._

Und dann sah sie doch wieder auf den Boden hinab, auf ihre hohen Schuhe, die ihre Beine länger erscheinen ließen, als es erlaubt sein dürfte, wenn es nach ihm ging. "Er hat seinen Job im Auswärtigen Amt verloren."

"Hab's gehört." Seine Stimme war ruhig und ließ sich nichts anmerken. _Lieber den Krieg, nicht den Kampf gewinnen._

"Spionierst du ihm immer noch hinterher?", fragte sie nicht ganz ernstgemeint.

"Es war ziemlich deutlich auf Washingtons Flurfunk zu vernehmen."

"Der Flurfunk ist wohl nicht allzu nett dabei, oder?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nicht wirklich."

"Das Kokain ist seinem Job in die Quere gekommen."

"Oder sein Job dem Kokain."

Gillian gab ihm einen dieser Blicke. Es war genug, um wieder den vorsichtigen Rückzug anzutreten. "Was will er von dir?", wollte er wissen.

"Reden und meine Hilfe", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "keine Ahnung."

"Du schuldest ihm nichts", erinnerte er sie und dachte an all die Dinge, die Alec _ihr_ wahrscheinlich schuldete. Nicht der einzige, der ihr etwas schuldete.

"Ich weiß."

Er sah es, ihr Problem. Es lag vor ihnen wie ein Stolperstein—für jeden ersichtlich—und dennoch würde sie darüber fallen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte ihn zu umgehen. "Aber du fühlst dich trotzdem schuldig. Verantwortlich."

"Ist das falsch?", fragte sie und ihre großen, traurigen Augen mit dem Hauch einer Träne im Augenwinkel versetzten ihm einen Stich mitten in die Brust.

"Willst du eine ernstgemeinte Antwort darauf? Von mir?"

Sie sah ihn nur an und sagte nichts. Sie kannte seine Antwort. Sie kannte das ganze Gespräch. Sie beide kannten es. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, dafür dass sie es kannte und doch nicht anders fühlen konnte. Aber das war nicht der richtige Ort und noch weniger die richtige Zeit. Stattdessen war das Ende nah.

"Wirst du dich mit ihm treffen?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte und da war dieser winzige Moment. Zu flüchtig, um ihn wirklich zu sehen, gerade deutlich genug für ihn, um ihn zumindest zu spüren.

Er lächelte. "Du hast ihn schon gesehen." Es war nicht bitter oder anklagend. Es war eine Feststellung, nichts weiter.

"Es war nur kurz, wir haben nicht lange gesprochen." Sie pausierte einen Moment lang, vielleicht weil sie glaubte, er würde etwas sagen, doch er schwieg. "Ich weiß, was du denkst", fügte sie resignierend hinzu.

"Ich denke, dass du faszinierend bist." Er lächelte immer noch sanft.

Sie sah ihn an ohne zu verstehen.

"Dein Mitgefühl, deine Fürsorge. Macht mir Hoffnung, dass du das gleiche auch für mich tun würdest. Weißt du, falls wir irgendwann…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und machte eine vage Handbewegung.

Ein kleines Lächeln kehrte auf ihre Lippen zurück. "Sind wir auf dem Weg zur Scheidung?"

Es war der Moment, als Torres die Tür öffnete und ihren Kopf in den Konferenzraum steckte. Man musste kein Experte sein, um zu sehen, dass sie leicht irritiert war, von dem, was sie gerade gehört hatte.

"Ich hoffe nicht", erwiderte Cal auf Gillians Frage, bevor er sich zu Torres drehte. "Was?"

"Mitchell ist hier."

"Na endlich. Möge der Spaß beginnen!"

Torres zögerte. "Kann ich ihn reinbringen?"

"Jetzt wo Mummy und Daddy beschlossen haben, sich nicht scheiden zu lassen, wären wir wohl bereit dafür."

Während Torres vorbei an den gläsernen Wänden den Gang entlang lief, sah er Gillian noch einmal an. "Alles klar?"

"Alles klar", bestätigte sie und diesmal sah er es.

"Dann werden wir dem Kerl jetzt zeigen, welcher Gesichtsausdruck zu _'Leg dich lieber nicht mit uns an!'_ gehört."

Das war noch lange nicht das Ende. Nicht _ihr_ Ende.

**ENDE**


End file.
